Through The Pain
by Minerva Nargles
Summary: Soon enough, the whole party of Elves and one lone dwarven woman were rushing in the beautiful valley and surrounding the group of dwarves she has seen before. Their axes and swords were at the ready but the tall man Meriel recognized as Gandalf the Gray looked quite at ease. OC, rated M for later chapters. I do not own (if I did, I would not be here).


**A/N: Yes, I am starting a new Hobbit fanfiuc despite the other is not finished. This one is going to be quite different since I am not following the book nor the movies. Plot will be a mix of everything possible, characters (probably) out of character and there's an OC (again). Enjoy xD**

**Chapter One**

A dwarven woman was making the pony she was riding gallop, her brother's hands tied around her waist, as fast as the pony could go with a load of two very heavy dwarves. Her brother's body was heavy and limp against her back and, despite everything she did to keep him from slipping, he was moving to the side. The woman could hear wargs behind her, feel their breath on the back of her neck.

She kicked the pony's flanks harder and the pony, so brave and good, obeyed her painful proding. She was panicking but she was also determined and stubborn like any dwarf. Black speech sounded behind her and she sharply pulled the pony to turn him to the left, going straight for a bit then doing it again but only to the right. She kept doing that until the pony slowed down to almost a trot. The poor animal was panting and foaming at the mouth, sweat dripping down its exhausted body.

"Come on, my beauty, run a little longer." The woman urged her frightened animal with a shaky voice. "We need to get away. Run, please run!"

The animal neighed in distress before speeding up once again, not much but enough to awaken hope in the woman's heart. It was not to last. She heard the sound of an arrow and unmistakable sound of it hitting its mark, and a grunt from her brother's mouth. His body stiffened before falling completely limp and, the weight he did not have before, pulled him even more sideways- pulling them both down. The woman knew she had only one way of escaping- leaving her brother's body behind. Her heart was breaking as she untied his hands from her waist and, at the sound of his body thuding against the ground, a sob escaped her lips.

The pony ran faster with only one person to carry but all the woman wanted was to turn back and die with her brother, but, she prevailed and kept running away. The rocky terrain made it even harder for the pony to run so when it tripped and slmost flattened the woman with the ground, it was not surprising. Her breath was knocked out and stones dug into her body as she tried to stand up quickly.

Then a sleigh pulled by rabbits went past her, a brown robed man taunting the wargs and Orcs riding them.

For a moment, the dwarven woman did not know but a yell from her right got her attention. She ran toward the place she heard the shout from, limping and hiding behind large rocks from the wargs running around. She crept around till she found a group of dwarves surrounded by wargs, ready for battle. A man popped out of the rock like daisy out of snow and they turned and ran to him, slipping in the crack.

Then horns sounded in the air, magnificent riders on tall horses came to slay the menace and filth on, what appeared to be, their doorstep. Meriel, the dwarf woman, realised they were elves for what other race could look so elegant and graceful in the armory. They seemed to know that she was not an enemy, judging by the way they were carefully going around her.

When, at long last, the small battle was done and over with (Meriel surprisingly not harmed), one rider approached her and offered her a hand. Meriel grinned in thanks and clutched the hand proffered, The rider pulled her on the horse with ease and she wrapped her arms around his slim waist.

Soon enough, the whole party of Elves and one lone dwarven woman were rushing in the beautiful valley and surrounding the group of dwarves she has seen before. Their axes and swords were at the ready but the tall man Meriel recognized as Gandalf the Gray looked quite at ease. The elf helped Meriel get off the horse and, placing a hand on her shoulder, steered her to the company. He removed his helmet on the way to the alarnmed dwarves, revealling a kind face and gentle eyes.

"It is a rare pleasure to see a dwarven lady." The Elf remarked, adding a slight smile to his words.

"I... Thank you?" Meriel asked more than thanked him.

"My name is Elrond, and you are?"

"Meriel, daughter of Valkara. It's a pleasure to meet you, my Lord."

"The pleasure is, despite the circumstamce, all mine."

Meriel opened her mouth to retort but she was interrupted by Gandalf who embraced Elrond like an old friend. Elrond did not seem uncomfortable with the physical contact like some of the Elves Meriel has met on her travels. Maybe that was just the other Elves.

"You've brought Orcs to our doorstep." Elrond said, peering at the dwarves huddled in a group in front of him.

"We are sorry, Lord Elrond." Gandalf apologized.

"There's no need for that." Elrond turned to Meriel who was hiding behind him and arched an eyebrow in amusement. "And this is Lady Meriel."

"Not a Lady, my Lord, merely a dwarven woman." Meriel retorted, smiling at the Elf and the dwarves. One dwarf, with his star shaped hair style, reminded her of her brother and Meriel's world came crashing down none too gently. How come she has forgotten about the death of her brother? Meriel's lower lip trembled. "I don't want to be rude but..."

"Yes?" Elrond prompted.

"I had a very bad few days and I would like to rest for just a few hours."

"Of course. Lindir." Elronf called and another tall and beautiful Elf stepped forward. His dark hair fell down his back flawlessly, his face expressionless until his eyes landed on Meriel. Despite being sad over her brother's death, she had the urge to wave sarcastically and say 'Surprise'. "Take her to one of the guest rooms and make sure the maids give her soemt clothes and anything else."

"Uh... Thank you. Goodbye for now."

Lindir merely nodded and sweeped his arm out for Meriel to go first. She frowned and stepped hesitantly in front of Lindir, frowning with each step she took. She did not like the quietness of Lindir's steps nor the fact that she was taking the lead in a place where she has never thought to put a toe in.

"Is it smart to have me in the lead?"

"Ladies first."

"Like I have said before, I am no lady."

"I know." Lindir cracked a smile as he stepped up next to Meriel. "What happened to you?"

"My brother and I were on our way to Ered Luin when a pack of Wargs with the Orc riders took us prisoner. It was not nice being in the midst of the smelly creatures. Two or three days passed in torture when they had their attention turned elsewhere and I took the chance. I managed to free one pony and tie my brother to me and we ran away as fast as the small horse could carry us. We rode without stopping. Despite all that, they caught up and finished my brother. I had to let him fall to save myself."

For a few minutes everything was quiet except for Meriel's breathing and steps. Lindir glanced down at her, his brown eyes full of wonder his face did not show.

"You need medical attention." Finally, Lindir spoke, after five minutes. He placed a hand on Meriel's back, right below the back of her neck, and nudged her to turn left. Meriel walked silently beside the elf who, to be frank, scared her a bit with his stoic and cold facial expression and quiet character, that cold beauty and stoic character. Everything scared Meriel now, even the magnificent structure of Rivendell, the knowledge there were other dwarves there who would judge her for leaving her brother behind.

Lindir did not move his hand away despite Meriel tensing under his touch. He meant to offer support and Lindir, as stubborn as a dwarf, refused to move his hand until he had to (even though it was inappropriate). Lindir sighed when they came to the medical facility of the Rivendell and left Meriel in the hands of the most skilled Elven healers, with a promise he was coming back.


End file.
